Love story sakura
by dwi uchiha
Summary: Hari ulang tahun seharusnya menjadi hari terindah dan teristimewa bagi setiap orang. Namun ternyata hal itu sama sekali tidak berarti apa – apa untuk Sakura. Dimusim semi ini yang bertepatan tanggal 28 maret, Sakura seharusnya merasakan kebahagian.
1. Chapter 1 Of 1 Musim Semi Yg menyedihkn

**Chapter 1 of 1 Musim semi yang menyedihkan**

**Edit REPUBLISH**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**LOVE STORY SAKURA / dwi uchiha**

**Pair : SasuSaku, ItaSaku, dll**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**WARNING ! cerita gaje bin melow so buat yang lagi sedih dianjurkan untuk baca ini !**

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**NO FLAME**

**HAPPY READING...:3**

Hari ulang tahun seharusnya menjadi hari terindah dan teristimewa bagi setiap orang. Namun ternyata hal itu sama sekali tidak berarti apa – apa untuk Sakura. Dimusim semi ini yang bertepatan tanggal 28 maret, Sakura seharusnya merasakan kebahagian. Ya, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun sakura yang ke 18 tahun. Namun,tak seorang pun yang mengingat hari ulang tahunnya. Bahkan ayahnya sendiri pun tak mengingatnya. Sejak ayahnya menikah lagi, sakura bak orang asing bagi ayahnya. Dirumah yang sekarang ia tempati, ia hanya tinggal bersama Ayame yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pembantu rumahnya yang sudah merawat sakura dari lahir. Sedangkan Haruno Jiraiya sendiri memilih untuk tinggal di distrik Haruno yang serba mewah dan megah bersama istri barunya dan anak – anak tirinya yang lain.

Sakura sangat merasakan kesepian saat ini. Karena orang – orang yang disayanginya satu persatu pergi meninggalkannya. Setidaknya uang bulanan kiriman dari ayahnya yang masih lancar itu bisa sedikit membuktikan bahwa Sakura masih memiliki orangtua yang bertanggung jawab kepada anaknya. Meskipun itu sama sekali tidak membuktikan bahwa ayah sakura benar- benar menyayanginya.

"Nee-chan,kau sudah makan?"tegur Sakura saat ia melintasi ruang keluarga dan melihat pembantu yang sudah dianggap sahabat olehnya itu sedang duduk melamun. "memangnya kau masak apa hari ini imoutoku hm?"tanya Ayame kembali sambil menyeringai pertanda curiga pada Sakura."ah tidak,aku hanya ingin sedikit merayakan hari ulang tahunku yang ke 18 saja kok Nee-chan"jawab Sakura dengan pandangan yang menerawang kearah pintu. Tanpa diduganya, air mata Sakura pun mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ayame yang melihat Sakura meneteskan air mata pun langsung berubah panik dan khawatir."Sakura-chan, kau kenapa?ah,maafkan aku Sakura karna aku lupa akan hari ulang tahunmu. Kalau begitu tanjoubi omedetou Sakura-chan"ucap Ayame dengan menundukkan kepalanya dan merasa bersalah. "ah, Nee-chan kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah begitu. Kau tidak salah kok. Aku lah yang salah karna aku terlalu kekanak-kanakan untuk mendengar ucapa selamat ulang tahun yang seperti itu. Seharusnya kan aku sudah terbiasa untuk tidak mendengar ucapan itu dari orang – orang disekelilingku."Sakura tertawa getir saat menyadari apa yang barusan ia katakan.

Apakah Sakura akan menemukan kebahagiaannya?ataukah Sakura tetap menderita dengan kisah hidupnya di masa yang akan datang?

**Mind review ya readers...:3**

**To be continue...**


	2. Chapter 2 Of 2 Flashback In Memory

Hallo...readers !

Maaf ya kalo cerita yang author buat ini rada gaje n sedikit melenceng !

N maaf juga kalo ceritanya banyak yang typo n kependekan...

Hehehe... ok readers, author gak mau banyak ngebacot mending readers baca aja ya

fictnya...:3

author mau bales review dulu meski Cuma 1:

karasu uchiha : makasih ya, udah mau review fict author ! soal sasuke nanti muncul kok di chap 3 ato ke 4,hehehehe...:3

Chapter 2 of 2 Flashback memory...

Edit republish

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

LOVE STORY SAKURA / dwi uchiha

Pair : SasuSaku, ItaSaku, dll

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, drama,Hurt/comfort

WARNING: Mengandung unsur dewasa, EYD amburadul, melow, Typo(s) bertebaran, gaje, gak mutu dll.

DONT LIKE, DONT READ!

NO FLAME

HAPPY READING

Usai makan bersama Ayame, Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan kembali menangis. Begitulah Sakura. Bila ia ingat masa lalunya, ia pasti langsung menangis. Apalagi jika ia teringat akan kaashannya beserta kakak dan adiknya. Dan juga teringat akan peristiwa malam itu ketika ia ditinggalkan oleh kaashannya di pusat perbelanjaan...

FLASHBACK ON...

"Kaasan,Sakura mau main kesana ya,boleh ya Kaasan?"mohon Sakura pada Kaasannya di pusat perbelanjaan dengan puppy eyes andalannya sambil menunjuk ke tempat permainan anak – anak.

"Sakura-chan,nanti saja ya sayang Kaasan mau kekasir dulu sayang ! Kaasan janji nanti setelah selesai membayar barang belanjaan ini kita langsung ke tempat permainan itu ya sayang?"ucap ibu Sakura Tsunade yang saat ini sedang repot – repotnya menggendong bayi ditangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menenteng barang belanjaan yang isinya adalah keperluan rumah tangga untuk satu bulan. Kedua anaknya yang lain, ia suruh jalan sendiri disampingnya. Beginilah repotnya ibu rumah tangga yang belanja ke supermarket dengan membawa ketiga anaknya sekaligus tanpa membawa baby sisternya.

"janji ya Kaasan?"tanya Sakura sambil menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah ibunya.

"iy sayang,Kaasan janji. Nah sekarang ayo kita kekasir nak..."ajak Tsunade sambil melangkahkan kakinya kearah meja kasir sembari menuntun kedua anaknya. Tak berapa lama mereka berdiri mengantri di meja kasir pembayaran. Sampai tiba – tiba...

"Kaasan...itu Tousan...Kaasan...itu Tousan..."teriak Sakura kecil ketika itu seraya berlari mengejar tousannya,yang pada saat itu sedang dinner di salah satu cafe yang ada di konoha mall trade center bersama salah seorang wanita. Dan ternyata,Tousannya sedang mencium bibir pasangannya. Melihat suaminya sedang mencium pipi wanita lain,jelas saja Tsunade marah dan ia segera mendatangi cafe tersebut dan langsung melabrak dan langsung menampar suaminya beserta wanita murahan itu.

PLAAKK !

"dasar pria mesum ! sudah punya tiga orang anak dan seorang istri masih juga mencari wanita murahan lain...aku tidak sudi untuk menjadi istrimu lagi TUAN JIRAIYA HARUNO..."maki Tsunade Haruno pada suaminya ditempat umum. Setelah puas memaki dan menampar suaminya, wanita berambut pink itu pun langsung pergi dari cafe sambil membawa kedua orang anaknya si bungsu dan si sulung. Sedangkan si tengah,ia tinggalkan di cafe begitu saja bersama sang ayah dan wanita murahan tersebut.

Mau tak mau, Jiraiya lah yang membawa sakura pulang kerumah. Saat itu Jiraiya benar – benar marah pada putri kecilnya yang masih berumur 9 tahun itu. Karena gara – gara sakura melihat kearah cafe,perselingkuhan antara dirinya dan sara. Sejak saat itulah Jiraiya mulai membenci putrinya. Hidup keluarga Haruno mulai hancur sejak saat itu.

Setiap malam Jiraiya pulang kerumah dalam keadaan mabuk dan dia diantar oleh wanita – wanita dari club malam dan mereka tidak segan – segan untuk menginap dirumah Haruno yang besar nan megah itu. Sakura yang melihat perubahan tingkah laku ayahnya pun hanya bisa menangis dan terus menangis. Karena ia hanyalah seorang gadis kecil yang berusia 10 tahun yang masih tidak mengerti apa – apa tentang kondisi rumah tangga kedua orangtuanya. Terkadang Jiraiya tak segan – segan untuk memukul, menampar, menendang Sakura bila sakura melakukan kesalahan kecil. Seperti saat ini,ketika Sakura hendak meminta tanda tangan tousannya untuk keperluan sekolahnya. Ia masuk kedalam kamar ayahnya.

TOK...TOK...TOK...

"Tousan,ini Sakura,izinkan Sakura masuk Tousan ! Sakura ada keperluan sebentar dengan Tousan."ucap sakura sambil mengetuk pintu kamar ayahnya. Dan setelah mengetuk pintu kamar ayahnya selama satu jam,akhirnya bocah perempuan itu memutuskan untuk langsung membuka pintu kamar ayahnya yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

Begitu pintu terbuka, tampaklah dua sosok manusia yang sedang melakukan kegiatan mereka diatas ranjang. Mereka saling menindih satu sama lainnya. Dari arah depan pintu, Sakura mendengar suara desahan yang keluar dari mulut keduanya.

"Aahh~hnnn~aangh...Jiraiya...lebih cepat...ought...in out...Jiraiya..."desah sang wanita yang terdengar seperti dibuat – buat itu. "sabar...sayang ini juga sudah in~out..."balas Jiraiya sambil terus memasukkan kejantanannya ke liang Sara,wanita itu.

Melihat dan mendengar desahan itu secara langsung,membuat sakura menangis dan berteriak kencang...

"TOUSAN...!apa yang telah Tousan lakukan?dan itu suara apa Tousan?Sakura takut..."teriak Sakura kencang sambil menangis dan terduduk didepan pintu.

"Sakura ! sedang apa kau disini?"tanya Jiraiya dengan wajah memerah dan penuh amarah.

"Saku...Saku...hanya...ingin..."ucapan Sakura terputus – putus karna ia gugup dan takut pada Tousannya.

"aarght...dasar anak tidak tahu di untung! Sudah aku rawat kau sejak kecil dan sekarang kau berani kurang ajar padaku! Tidak tahu adab sekali kau bocah ingusan! Pergi kauu dari sini...!" bentak Jiraiya sambil menendang tubuh mungil putri kandungnya sendiri.

Mulai malam itu, Jiraiya resmi mengusir Sakura dari kediamannya yang mewah nan megah itu. Tidak lupa pula, ia juga mengikut sertakan Ayame sang pembantu rumah tangganya untuk ikut bersama dengan Sakura. Senakal apapun tingkahlaku Sakura toh,Sakura tetaplah anak kandungnya yang pernah ia sayangi dan ia cintai. Sebelum pergi,Jiraiya berpesan pada ayame agar ayame merawat Sakura. Setiap bulannya, Jiraiya akan mengirimkan uang untuk biaya hidup mereka. Itu adalah bentuk tanggungjawabnya sebagai seorang ayah.

Bagaimana nasib sakura selanjutnya setelah pergi dari rumah ayahnya?

-TO BE CONTINUE-

Please review ya readers...DX

Maaf kalo author belum bisa menampilkan Sasuke mungkin Sasuke akan muncul di chapter ketiga atau keempat...:(

Special thanks for:

Karasu uchiha,n bheb cwib uchiha my inspiration...heheheh...:D


	3. Chapter 3 Of 3 Kehidupan kelam Sakura

**Chapter 3 of 3 Kehidupan Kelam Sakura**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**LOVE STORY SAKURA / dwi uchiha**

**Pair : SasuSaku, ItaSaku, dll**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance, drama,Hurt/comfort**

**WARNING: Mengandung unsur dewasa, EYD amburadul, melow, Typo(s) bertebaran, gaje, gak mutu dll.**

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**NO FLAME**

**HAPPY READING**

**SAKURA POV:**

Ditengah malam yang sunyi ini, aku dan Ayame-nee melangkahkan kaki. Kami terus berjalan dan berjalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Jujur yang saat ini aku fikirkan adalah aku merindukan Kaasan dan kedua saudaraku. Aku ingin kembali seperti dulu lagi. Dimana aku dan seluruh anggota keluarga Haruno berkumpul kembali.

TES...TES...TES...

Tanpa aku sadari air mataku jatuh dikedua belah pipiku yang chubby ini. Aku segera menghentikan langkahku.

"Sakura, ada apa mengapa kau menghentikan langkahmu?"tanya Ayame-nee dengan tatapan matanya yang sayu dan lembut. Membuat aku jadi semakin merindukan Kaasanku saja.

"Neechan, aku...hiks...hiks...merindukan...Kaasan...hiks...hiks...hiks...Huuaaa...Kaasan..."tangisku semakin kencang mengingat Kaasan. Aku hanya seorang gadis kecil yang berumur 10 tahun dan aku tidak tahu apa yng harus aku lakukan.

Ayame pun segera menarikku kepelukannya untuk menenangkan diriku. "sudahlah Sakura, berhentilah menangis. Kau kan anak kecil yang kuat, pintar, dan anak yang cantik jadi kau tidak boleh menangis Sakura. Neechan yakin, suatu saat nanti keluargamu pasti akan berkumpul seperti dulu lagi, dan kau bisa bermain bersama Kakashi-nii dan Kosuke, Otoutomu tersayang. Maka dari itu kau tidak boleh menangis lagi Sakura."hibur Ayame-nee padaku.

"Terima kasih ya Neechan, aku sayang Neechan,"ucapku dengan senyum cerah yang menghiasi wajahku.

Mulai malam ini, aku bertekad untuk menjadi anak yang kuat dan anak yang tidak cengeng lagi. Dan aku berjanji aku pasti bisa menyatukan keluargaku kembali.

**END POV...**

**5 Tahun Kemudian**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ditrotoar dekat sekolahnya. Sekarang ia telah bersekolah di Konoha Senior High School, sekolah yang terkenal dengan Spp yang mahal dan siswa – siswa yang bersekolah di sana hanya siswa – siswa yang memiliki otak cerdas. Sakura merasa amat sangat bersyukur bisa diterima di sekolah itu. Meskipun ia anak orang kaya, akan tetapi ia tidak mau terlalu menyombongkan kekayaan miliki orangtuanya itu di Sekolahnya. Hal itu terbukti, ia masuk ke sekolah itu dengan mengandalkan beasiswa yang diberikan sekolah itu berkat kepintaran otak yang dimilikinya.

Sakura segera menyebrangi jalan dengan langkah cepat dan tergesa – gesa takut terlambat masuk sekolah. Saat ia akan memasuki pintu gerbang sekolah, tiba – tiba dari arah samping ia ditabrak oleh seseorang yang sama – sama takut terlambat.

Bruuk...

"Kyaaa...aw..."teriak mereka bersamaan. Detik berikutnya Sakura baru menyadari bahwa ia telah terhempas, terduduk di atas aspal yang basah—jenis kecelakaan yang dibencinya. Dan di hadapannya, jatuh terduduk juga seseorang. Lelaki yang terduduk di hadapannya itu berambut dark blue, dan bentuknya seperti pantat ayam. Lelaki itu mendongak menatap mata Sakura. Matanya berwarna onix, bibir tipis, kulit putihmembuat Sakura terpesona. Kemudian orang yang menabrak Sakura itu bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sakura.

"Maaf..."ucap orang itu yang ternyata seorang lelaki yang memiliki rambut berwarna dark blue dan bentuknya seperti pantat ayam. Sakura yang masih membersihkan tangannya yang banyak pasir akibat terjatuh tadi pun segera menyambut uluran tangan lelaki tadi dan segera berdiri. Lelaki itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam onixnya yang menurut Sakura itu keren.

"Eh...oh, iya tidak apa – apa kok ! Aku juga tadi yang tidak berhati – hati. Aku juga minta maaf ya errr – "

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."jawab lelaki itu singkat sambil menyebutkan namanya.

"Hn, aku Sakura, Haruno sakura"balas sakura sambil tersenyum tipis. Sasuke yang masih menatap Sakura pun mengernyitkan dahinya dan terlihat jelas ekspresi kekagetan diwajah tampannya, setelah mendengar Sakura menyebutkan namanya.

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu aku masuk duluan ya Uchiha – San ! Maaf atas kejadian yang tadi ya,"pamit Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya dihadapan Sasuke. Mendengar ucapan Sakura, Sasuke pun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab ucapan Sakura.

Sakura segera beranjak dari hadapan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke masih saja diam membatu ditempatnya semula.

'Apa benar dia itu Cherry kecilku dimasa lalu. Tapi bila memang benar itu dia, kenapa dia tidak mengenaliku?Kami-Sama izinkan aku untuk bertemu dengan Cherryku lagi agar aku bisa menjaganya dan menjadikan ia milikku seutuhnya'Batin Sasuke sambil terus menatap kearah bayangan Sakura yang perlahan mulai hilang dari pandangannya.

**-00000-**

Setelah cukup lama Sasuke berdiri mematung didepan pintu gerbang sekolah, akhirnya ia memilih segera beranjak pergi dari tempatnya semula. Karna bel sekolah sudah berbunyi ratusan kali. Saat ia melangkahkan kakinya, terdengarlah suara para fans girlnya.

"Sasukeee-kuuun!"

"Sasu-kun kereeen!"

"Sasuke jadilah kekasih kuuuu!"

"Kyaaaaaa Sasuke tampaaan!"

Teriakan-teriakan histeris dari sebuah kerumunan gadis-gadis yang terlihat mencolok dari sebagian kegiatan yang dilakukan siswa - siswi Konoha Senior High School. Ini terdengar ramai saat sosok tampan Sasuke mulai berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Namun untuk kesekian kalinya pula, Uchiha Sasuke akan tetap menampilkan wajah stoicnya yang dingin bagaikan es dari kutub selatan. Ia juga tidak mau ambil pusing untuk mempedulikan teriakan dan tingkah laku para fansgirlnya yang cukup berlebihan bahkan terkadang ia memutar bola matanya bosan karena terlalu jengah melihat tingkah para fansnya. Sasuke tetap terus berjalan menuju kelasnya dimana dirinya disana berstatus sebagai senior kelas 3 yang sebentar lagi akan segera hengkang dari sekolah yang menyebalkan ini.( menurut Sasuke lho...# Hehehehe...:) Dari kejauhan ia melihat sesosok durian, ralat sesosok pria berambut kuning jabrik tengah berdiri dikoridor kelasnya dengan memamerkan senyuman rubah kearahnya.

"Pagiii Temeeeee!" sapa si pria berambut kuning yang masih cengengesan tak jelas sambil melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

"Kau kenapa Dobe? Kau terlihat mengerikan." ucap Sasuke dingin ketika ia sudah berada satu meter dihadapan sahabat kuningnya.

"Kau ini tega sekali Teme, aku kan sedang berbahagia, tak bisa yah kau lihat orang senang sedikit," dengus Naruto―si pria kuning―sebal.

"Hn."

"Kau tahu aku sedang senang Teme, karna tadi Hinata – chanku menerima pernyataan cintaku. Oh Tuhan ini adalah hari yang benar-benar menyenangkan yang pernah ada dalam hidupku." ucap Naruto panjang lebar dengan mata berbinar dan wajah bahagianya.

"Hn, baguslah kalau begitu. Itu artinya, kau akan semakin jauh dariku Dobe dan aku bisa bebas dari mulut Toamu itu"Ucap Sasuke sarkastik dan langsung melenggang masuk kedalam kelasnya tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang menggerutu dikoridor kelas mereka.

Di Kelas Sakura

Begitu sampai didepan kelasnya, Sakura langsung saja masuk ke dalam tanpa memperdulikan sapaan pada lelaki teman sekelasnya di depan pintu. Sakura memang terkenal anak yang ceria dan ramah pada semua orang. Namun, untuk hari ini ia terlihat murung. Wajar saja bila semua teman – temannya mengkhawatirkannya, terutama teman sebangkunya, Yamanaka Ino.

"Heh,- jidaat ! Kau kenapa?tidak biasanya kau terlihat murung seperti ini?apa yang terjadi?apa penyakit Ayame-nee kumat lagi?"Ino segera menghampiri Sakura dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Hah,owh tidak apa – apa kok Ino-pig ! Aku sedang tidak enak badan saja kok,"Jawab Sakura bohong.

Sebenarnya, Sakura sedang memikirkan perihal penjelasan dokter tadi malam mengenai penyakit Ayame-nee. Ya, sejak dua tahun yang lalu Ayame-nee memang menderita sakit Kanker otak stadium 2. Namun, dikarenakan Ayame-nee orang yang tidak kenal lelah itu, tidak sadar bahwa ia memiliki penyakit, ia tetap saja berdagang kue dilingkungan tempat tinggalnya. Dan penyakitnya pun semakin hari semakin menyebar serta stadiumnya bertambah. Kini, penyakit Ayame-nee telah memasuki stadium 3. Dan menurut dokter, Ayame harus segera di operasi agar penyakitnya tidak semakin menyebar.

Sakura semakin gelisah dan bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki uang yang cukup untuk membiayai operasi maid yang sudah ia anggap kakak itu. Gajinya sebagai guru privat matematika anak SD dan SMP pun tidak juga mencukupi untuk biaya operasi itu. Ia sangat menyayangi Ayame-nee dan tentu saja ia tidak mau kehilangan satu – satunya keluarganya yang tersisa itu. Sempat terbesit difikirannya untuk pergi kerumah Ayahnya dan meminta bantuan disana. Namun, Sakura takut diusir oleh satpam disana seperti waktu dia kecil dulu.

Wajah gelisah Sakura pun cepat sekali terbaca oleh seorang pemuda yang telah menabraknya tadi pagi. Secara tidak sengaja Sasuke mendengar percakapan ponsel Sakura saat ia melintas didepan pintu kelas 1-2, kelasnya Sakura.

"Moshi – moshi, dengan Sakura disini."

"Sakura, ini saya"

"Oh, Anko-Bachan, apakabar?sudah lama sekali bachan tidak menelponku. Ngomong- ngomong ada urusan apa ya?" Tanya Sakura pada dokter Anko yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah teman seangkatan Ibunya dulu.

"Kabarku baik Sakura. Aku hanya ingin bicara soal kesehatan Ayame. Setelah aku teliti lebih lanjut, ternyata penyakit Kanker otak yang diderita oleh Ayame telah menyebar luas keseluruh jaringan tubuhnya. Jika tidak segera dilakukan operasi dan kemo therapi, maka Kanker itu akan segera menyebar dan itu dapat menyebabkan kematian Sakura. Bagaimana keputusanmu Sakura?"Jelas dokter Anko ditelpon.

"Bachan, kira – kira berapa biaya untuk operasi Ayame-nee ini?"

"Hn, biaya yang harus kau bayar adalah _30Juta yen_ Sakura. Aku tahu, kabar yang aku berikan ini adalah kabar buruk untukmu. Dan kau harus segera menuju kerumah sakit Konoha sekarang."Ucap dokter Anko dengannada yang khawatir.

"Baiklah Bachan, aku akan segera kesana sekarang. Tolong jaga Ayame-nee ya bachan, terimakasih untuk informasinya"jawab Sakura mengakhiri pembicaraan panjangnya ditelpon bersama Dokter Anko. Usai menutup ponselnya, Sakura segera pulang kerumah sakit dengan langkah yang tergesa – gesa. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Ayame yang sudah dua minggu ini terbaring dirumah sakit Konoha. Sampai – sampai ia tidak sadar kalau ada seorang pemuda yang mengikuti langkahnya menuju kerumah sakit. Pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Konoha, Sakura segera saja menuju ruang rawat Ayame. Begitu masuk, Sakura langsung berlari menghampiri Ayame yang sedang istirahat dan segera memeluknya. 'Ayame-nee kau tidak boleh Mati ! Kau harus bisa bertahan, Ayame-nee.'Batin Sakura dalam hati. Diluar ruangan, terlihat dua sosok manusia yang sedang mengintip dari arah yang berbeda. Di sisi kiri jendela ruang rawat, terlihatlah sesosok wanita bermahkota bubble gumm sedang mengintip kedalam ruang rawat. Wanita itu menangis. Entah itu tangis bahagia, atau itu tangis kesedihan. Sedangkan di bagian luar pintu ruangan, terlihatlah sesosok pemuda tampan yang berusia 17 tahun, berambut dark blue, tinggi, dan berkulit putih sedang menatap isi ruangan dengan wajah khas storicnya. Pemuda yang berasal dari keturunan Uchiha itu pun, segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi menuju bagian administrasi rumah sakit. 'Cherry, aku akan membantumu sebisaku. Inilah wujud kasihsayangku padamu Cherryku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan jejakmu lagi. Cukup sudah aku merasa kehilanganmu. Dan sekarang sudah saatnya bagiku untuk membuatmu bahagia, Sakura'Bisik Sasuke lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

Usai membayar seluruh biaya rumah sakit dan biaya operasi Ayame, Sasuke segera pergi dari ruang administrasi. Namun, saat berada di koridor depan ruang adminitrasi tersebut,tiba – tiba...

"Sasuke.."

"Tsunade Bachan..."

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**Hallo...readers ! Author balik lagi**

**Maaf ya kalo cerita yang author buat ini rada gaje n sedikit melenceng,**

**N maaf juga kalo ceritanya banyak yang typo n kependekan...**

**Gomen juga kalo Fictnya author edit ulang karena typonya banyak banget**

**Hehehe... ok readers, author gak mau banyak ngebacot mending readers baca aja ya**

**fictnya...:3**

**author mau bales review tapi author lupa dengan nama reviewersnya sekali lagi maafin author ya para reviewers sekalian dan makasih udah di review,hehehe :**

**Karasu uchiha** : ni chap 3 nya udah muncul. Smoga karasu suka ya,hehehehe...salam kenal

Nona apel : makasih banget ya buat sarannya. Author tuh sering lupa dengan tanda baca, jadi harap maklum aja ya, doain aja mudah – mudahan di chap selanjutnya author gak lupa lagi, hehehe...makasih udah mau baca n review...:3


	4. Chapter 4 Of 4 Kebahagiaan itu datang

_Usai membayar seluruh biaya rumah sakit dan biaya operasi Ayame, Sasuke segera pergi dari ruang administrasi. Namun, saat berada di koridor depan ruang adminitrasi tersebut,tiba tiba..._

"_Sasuke.."_

"_Tsunade Baa-san..."_

Chapter 4 of 4 Kebahagiaan itu datang...

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

LOVE STORY SAKURA dwi uchiha

Pair SasuSaku, ItaSaku, dll

Rated M

Genre Romance, drama,Hurt/comfort

WARNING: Mengandung unsur dewasa, EYD amburadul, melow, Typo(s) bertebaran, gaje, gak mutu dll.

DONT LIKE, DONT READ!

NO FLAME

HAPPY READING

**Sasuke POV ON**

Saat ini aku hanya bisa berdiri disamping jendela kaca tempat Ayame-nee dirawat. Yang ada di benakku saat ini adalah mencari cara agar aku bisa membantu Sakura untuk mengeluarkan Ayame-nee dari rumah sakit ini. Karena aku tahu, penyakit kanker otak ini tidak ada obatnya. Hanya kematianlah takdir akhir dari penyakit ini. Aku segera menghubungi asisten ayahku dan memintanya untuk segera mentransferkan uang ke rekeningku sejumlah 20 juta yen.

"_Moshi moshi, Sasuke-sama ada keperluan apa anda menghubungi saya?" _

"_Hn. Obito bisakah anda mengirimkan uang sejumlah 20 juta yen ke rekeningku. Aku ada keperluan yang mendesak dan sangat darurat. Ini menyangkut hidup dan matiku!" jelas Sasuke panjang lebar._

"_Baiklah Sasuke-sama akan aku kirimkan uang dari rekening perusahaan ayah anda ke rekening pribadi anda."_

"_Hn, arigatou Obito" _

**Hn.**

Untuk urusan administrasi aku rasa sudah tidak ada masalah lagi. Sakura semoga uangku ini bisa bermanfaat untukmu.

Selesai dari ruang administrasi aku segera kembali ke koridor depan ruang rawat Ayame-nee. Namun saat aku baru selangkah meninggalkan ruang administrasi, aku langsung menghentikan langkah kakiku. Aku begitu terkejut ketika aku melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah denganku. Aku hanya menatap wanita itu untuk meyakinkan hatiku bahwa aku benar benar mengenal wanita itu.

Wanita itu terus berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalaku. Saat hendak memasuki ruang admministrasi, wanita itu mendongakan kepalanya.

**Bluss**

Aku baru menyadari jika wanita itu adalah ibu kandung dari gadis yang selama ini aku cintai. Dan aku tahu bila gadis itu juga tengah mencari cari ibu kandungnya selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat disampingku. Ia terus memperhatikan wajahku. Dan kemudian...

"Sasuke..."

"Tsunade baa-san..."

"Kau Uchiha Sasuke kan?" tanya Tsunade baa-san padaku sambil memegang kedua bahuku untuk memastikan bahwa aku adalah benar benar Uchiha Sasuke anak bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto yang merupakan sahabat karibnya dulu.

"Hn, aku memang Uchiha Sasuke baa-san." Jawabku sambil membungkukkan badanku sebagai tanda hormat kepada orang yang lebih tua.

"Sedang apa kau disini Sasuke-san?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Ngghh...aku...aku...ah tentu saja aku sedang membayar administrasi saudaraku yang sedang dirawat disini baa-san." Jawabku gugup mirip seperti Hinata pacar barunya si Dobe.

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudahlah kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya, salam untuk ibumu ya Sasuke," ucap Tsunade dengan langkah yang tergesa gesa menuju ruang administrasi.

"Hn, tunggu sebentar baa-san! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan baa-san. Ini menyangkut perihal Haruno Sakura putri baa-san." Aku kembali menghentikan langkah baa-san saat ia akan pergi dari hadapanku.

Akhirnya aku mengajak Ibunya Sakura mengobrol di salah satu Cafe rumah sakit.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya ada apa kau mengajakku kesini? Dan ada apa dengan Sakura?" tanya Tsunade memulai pembicaraan.

"Begini baa-san, sebenarnya aku telah mengetahui tentang masalah yang terjadi pada keluarga Haruno 5 tahun yang lalu. Maafkan aku karena aku lancang mengucapkan hal ini. Akan tetapi aku mohon baa-san kembalilah kerumah Sakura yang sekarang. Karena Sakura sangat membutuhkan baa-san." Jelasku panjang dan lebar.

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin kembali, Sasuke. Saat ini, aku hanya sedang menunggu saat yang tepat untuk kembali dan memulai menata semuanya dari awal lagi. Aku merasa tidak pantas untuk menjadi Ibu yang baik untuk Sakura." Tutur Tsunade singkat.

Sudah kuduga. Reaksi Tsunade baa-san pasti akan seperti ini. Aku tahu cerita tentang hancurnya keluarga Haruno ini, dari ibuku.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Setelah memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah, Tsunade memutuskan untuk benar benar keluar dari kota Konoha. Ia dan kedua anak lelakinya memulai kehidupannya dari nol lagi. Ia memilih untuk tinggal di Kota disanalah ia bertemu dengan keluargaku, keluarga Uchiha. Ia melamar pekerjaan di Perusahaan ayahku yakni di Uchiha Corp. Dan ia diterima langsung oleh ayahku berkat kecerdasan otaknya.

Ia dan kedua anaknya memulai hidupnya. Baru tiga tahun bekerja, Tsunade baa-san harus mengalami kemalangan lagi. Ia mengalami kecelakaan saat ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya. Bus yang ia tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan dan terbakar. Untung saja ia masih sempat menyelamatkan diri. Akan tetapi keberuntungan masih belum sempurna berpihak kepadanya. Tsunade baa-san harus merelakan wajahnya akibat peristiwa kecelakaan itu. Sehingga menyebabkan ia harus mengoperasi plastik wajahnya itu. Dan karna wajahnya berubah, ia pun dengan sangat terpaksa harus mengubah namanya menjadi Shizune. Hanya orang orang terdekatnya saja yang mengetahui bahwa ia adalah Haruno Tsunade.

"Mikoto, Fugaku aku mohon pada kalian jangan pernah memberitahu Jiraiya kalau aku masih hidup. Tolong kalian katakan saja pada Jiraiya kalau aku sudah meninggal dunia." Pesan Tsunade baa-san pada kedua orangtua. Dan secara tidak sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka pada saat itu.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**SASUKE POV OFF**

Sakura terus berjalan dan berjalan menuju taman rumah sakit. Saat ini yang dibutuhkannya adalah ketenangan diri. Ia merasa sudah sangat sangat stress dengan semua masalah yang ada. Begitu langkahnya sudah sampai di taman itu, ia segera menghempaskan pantatnya yang kecil itu di bangku taman. Ia hanya duduk merenung dibangku itu. Perkataan dokter Anko masih terngiang ngiang ditelinganya.

"_Sakura, ku harap kau tidak terkejut dengan berita yang aku bawa ini. Begini Sakura, berdasarkan analisaku sebagai dokter dari Ayame aku memprediksi bahwa kanker yang diderita oleh Ayame sudah tidak mungkin lagi bisa diobati. Karena sebentar lagi Ayame akan mengalami kelumpuhan dibeberapa anggota tubuhnya dan beberapa syaraf di otaknya juga sudah ada yang putus. Oleh karena itu, aku sarankan agar Ayame segera menjalani Kemotheraphi lanjutan. Dan aku sarankan padamu untuk membujuk Ayame agar ia mau untuk menghabiskan semua obat-obatan yang telah aku berikan itu. Obat itu akan sangat berguna untuk mencegah rasa sakit dibagian kepalanya."_

Tak terasa air mata Sakura pun mengalir dikedua belah pipinya.

"Sakura, kenapa kau menangis?" tegur seorang pemuda yang saat ini tengah duduk disamping Sakura. Mendengar ada suara lain selain suara tangisannya, Sakura terperanjat dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya semula.

"Sasuke, mengapa kau bisa ada disini?" selidik Sakura yang heran dengan kehadiran Sasuke dirumah sakit ini.

"Hn, aku kesini karena aku khawatir padamu Sakura! Kau tahu, sedari pulang sekolah tadi aku kebingungan mencarimu. Sakura, mulai sekarang kau jangan sedih lagi ya karna aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu dan aku akan selalu membantumu." Ucap Sasuke lembut dan merengkuh kepala pink Sakura kedalam dada bidangnya.

"Tapi, Sasuke kita kan baru saling mengenal? Apa kau tidak malu bila berteman denganku?" tanya Sakura ragu dengan semua sikap Sasuke kepadanya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak malu, bila aku harus berteman denganmu. Karena kau juga manusia dan kau juga sangat cantik, Sakura-chan. Mulai sekarang kita berteman dan aku janji aku akan selalu menjagamu baik dalam suka maupun duka." Ucap Sasuke mantap sembari mencium kening lebar milik gadis pink itu.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum senang dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sasuke. Sekarang ia tidak perlu takut lagi, karena akan ada Sasuke disampingnya. Meskipun ia telah memiliki Ino, akan tetapi ia juga merasa bahagia bila pangeran sekolah ini mau berteman dengannya.

"Terimakasih ya, Uchiha-san. Karna kau telah menghiburku sore ini."

"Hn, sama sama Sakura-chan. Boleh aku minta sesuatu padamu?"

"Boleh. Apa itu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kau harus memanggil aku dengan sebutan _Sasuke-kun_. Kalau tidak aku akan marah padamu!" ucap Sasuke sambil mengerucutkan bibir seksinya.# di chidori sama Sasuke

"Hahahaha...baiklah, Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura sambil menggoda Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak tahan digoda oleh Sakura pun segera mendaratkan sebuah ciuman dibibir mungil milik Sakura yang merah merekah itu. Sakura pun hanya mematung dan terdiam dengan tindakan Tuan Uchiha kita yang satu ini. Sebuah ciuman pertama Sakura yang seharusnya dipersembahkan untuk sang calon suami eh, malah langsung direbut gitu aja sama orang yang baru dikenalnya. Lha, iki piye tho nduk...nduk...hihihihi...

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Review mind...:)**

**Yeay akhirnya selesai juga chap 4 ini. Huh...**

**Gomen ya, readers author baru sempat meng update chap 4 coz author lagi di sibukkan dengan berbagai praktikum di kampuz...# Halah malah curcol pula si author ini. Okokok waktunya untuk membalas review:**

**Karasu Uchiha: **ok, makasih buat sarannya n makasih ud review

**Luthfiyyah Zahra: **gomen...gomen...gomen... kalau author terlalu banyak salah dalam hal tanda baca. Maklum, author lagi gak mudheng dichap2 yang kemarin. Semoga chap 4 ini gak mengecewakan ya, n thanks buat concritnya ya luthfiyyah sangat membantu author banget udh review

**BhebCwibAjahBae: **hehehehe...masalah nii-sannya Sakura, author rasa gak ada masalah dengan si Kakashi. Bukannya author gak mau make si Sasori, tapi author Cuma mau nyesuaiin warna rambut Jiraiya(ortu) dengan anaknya. Coz, kalo rambut bapaknya putih n rambut anaknya merah itu kan gak sinkron ntar ngebayanginnya kan jadi aneh, hehehehe...gak ap2 ya mbk kalo tokohnya diganti dkit...:)

**Iqbal Nara Unlogin dulu: **hn, thanks buat concritnya n thanks juga udah mau review dan mdh2n chap 4 ini gak ada kesalahan lagi. Kalo toh ada kesalahan,author kan juga manusia yang punya segudang salah dan khilaf jadi harap maklum dong ! ea, kamu log in dong bal kalo kamu log in kan enak, aku bisa nanya2 sama kamu!


End file.
